Love's Magical Spell
by foreveraloneb1
Summary: This is a crossover between Inuyasha and the books know as the Dragon Lance Chronicles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own any characters from Inuyasha, or the Dragon Lance series.

AN/ Ok I never once in my life had heard of the Dragon Lance books, that was until three weeks ago when a friend of mine gave me the first book and said that I might like it, I did

I know this crossover sounds totally nuts, a book, and Anime crossover, but I promised my friend after reading the books I would write her a fan fiction with a couple of characters from the book, and two of her favorite characters from Inuyasha.

The time frame is going to be after the death Naraku, and in the Dragon Lance time frame, this will take place before the of War Lance. To those who never read the books I suggest that you do, they are wonderful.

Love can sometimes take months, years, or decades to find, and then for some of us love can be found in a totally different world.

Foreveraloneb1

Love's Magical Spell

Chapter one A Broken Heart, A Change of Scenery, The Arrival of Two

Japan Feudal Era

Where a once beautiful meadow stood that was full of every wild flower one could think of now was filled with the remains of what was left of a battle between good and evil. The Half-demon known as Naraku was dead, but not before he took out all but two of the six chosen ones, each chosen by the Jewel of Four Souls to defeat this evil being, and to protect it from falling into the wrong hands. Legend states that one wish would be granted to the one who wished upon it. Before dieing at the hands of a pure being known as Kagome, Naraku opened a portal to another world, and sent his only incarnation left alive, to a world filled with power, and magic so he could be reborn again through her, by absorbing powerful beings into her body, and using their power he could, and he would be reborn.

Amongst the carnage of demon bodies, and one human body stood the most pure being on the planet, and a holy monk. Dressed in a black, and plum purple robe, stood a 6'0 monk, black metallic haired shined, in the rising sun as wild orchid colored eyes laced with sadness, was leaning on his holy staff while holding Kagome's bright yellow back pack in his hands, his heart was breaking for he today had lost four close friends, and he was now watching as Kagome mourned her true love. This strong, powerful monk simply went by the name known as Miroku.

Miroku watched as Kagome held the body of Inuyasha the love of her life close to her own body, dressed in a green, white, and one red scarf hung underneath her collar, where once a pristine white shirt was now mangled piece of cloth, and was stained with blood, her once green skirt was now covered in blood, and mud. Her black onyx haired glowed in the early morning light; a light blue transparent hue shined with an unearthly glow thought her hair, blood and tears stained her beautifully sculptured face, as she held the body of a 6'2 half-demon dressed in red, snow white hair mixed with now blood, with two dog ears, that were amazingly untouched by this gore. Kagome was on her knees cradling his body close to hers with his head next her heart, Miroku watched silently as tears rolled down her face, and he finally voiced what he knew they should do, "Kagome, we must find the jewel, where it came out Naraku's body, for it is now complete." Miroku watched, as she did not respond to his words, and he watched as she curled her body more closely to that of Inuyasha's, he knew that it was now or never she had to get up and find the jewel for it was still not purified, and that alone was going to draw more demons to them. "The longer the jewel remains unpurified, the more demons will come to us, do you really want to fight anymore they are all dead, do you not think that I also share you're pain?" Still no response his anger was growing and he finally spoke the words that made her respond, grabbing her shoulder he let his true emotions show by screaming into the night, "I loved her more than I loved anything in the world, and you are shaming both of us in their name by not doing anything!"

Nodding her head, she closed her eyes, he watched her concentrate, turning, and opening her eyes, he watched her walk in the opposite direction. Taking a last look at the body of Inuyasha, "Kagome, we need to head back to the village, but we cannot leave the Tetsusaiga." Miroku reached down to grab the infamous sword only to get a shock as the sword rejected his touch, remembering once when Jaken had stolen the sword he wrapped it in a piece of cloth. Kagome had stripped Inuyasha of his robe of the fire rat when inspecting his wounds, grabbing the robe and wrapping it around the sword he finally had it in his possession. He turned to Kagome she had found the jewel and was now purifying it. That's when felt the overwhelming need to lay down, he was feeling tired, his mind began to run reason of why he felt this feeling, one thought flashed a demon, there was a demon here putting spell on them, using all of his strength he staggered torwards Kagome, _almost there he thought, just three more feet,_ falling to his knees he finally called out to her, "Kagome!"

Kagome's heart felt like it was torn into pieces, the daze she had been in when holding Inuyasha's body had worn off with Miroku's confrontation with her, she still had to do her duty, it's what all of them would have wanted, she still wanted to lay down and die, but she knew she couldn't because Sango would hate her if she left Miroku alone in pain. That's when she heard her name being called out, turning to the source her blue gray eyes meet wild orchid purple eyes, Miroku he was glowing with a pink aura, he was now three feet away from her, and he was on his knees, that's when the whole now purified jewel was pulsing with the same aura and that's when it hit her like a ton of bricks, Kagura, and then everything went black.

Warm, that's what she felt, her head hurt and she was a little dazed, then she could hear voices, the first one she heard sound sickly, as every breath and every word was some how restrained, "Rub these herbs I mixed on his chest brother." The voice that answered was very baritone, filled with emotion, and concern, "The are many wounds on his chest, do you think this remedy you made will work?" Then she heard the voice of a child, "Look at these beads, they are around his wrist, and underneath is a glove, what you suppose that means?"

The three voice may have not known what was underneath that glove but she did know, bolting upright, fight the overwhelming feeling of dread, she knew what was to happen next, what she thought was a child's voice, spoke once again, "Maybe if we take these beads off we could look underneath this glove?"

Using the strength she never knew she had, she moved torwards the voice, their images still foggy but she could tell she knew which one was Miroku, they all were sitting around his unmoving body, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She watched as the three foggy images stiffened, and glanced her way, "DO NOT TOUCH HIS HAND!"

Her legs failing her as she fell on top of Miroku, lifting her body she spoke these words, "If you all wish to live do not touch anything we have brought with us." She felt as they all back away from her as she stated these last words, "I will heal him for I do not need, a pouch full of herbs, a magical charm, or some magical words to do so." The three beings watched as a pink aura surrounded her, her eyes glowed with an unearthly color, you could no longer see her pupils nothing but the glow of pink shined within them, her hair began to float in the air as if the wind had picked up, they all watched as she laid her hands upon the man they were attending to, once she touched him, they all gasped in bewilderment, as every wound on his body began to heal it's self. The last wound was now healed the power of the woman in front of them disappeared, and then she collapsed, on the body she just healed, just barely still conscious she heard these last words, "I still think we should check underneath his gloved hand."

AN/ Thanks to my beta Beth.


	2. Twin Brothers, And A Kender

AN/ I am surprised that I got more than one hit on this story since, most young people now a days really don't know of the Dragon Lance books, I am pretty happy, that you all so far like this story. Ok I noticed in the books that Tas's eye color was just a plain brown, so I made them hazel, which we all know can have blue, green, and silver streaked through them.

_Our memory is what keeps those we love alive, but withdrawing away from life, and shunning away those we could come to care for, then we truly change the person that our loved ones once loved._

Foreveraloneb1

Chapter 2 Twin Brothers, And A Kender

Miroku awoke to a strange sight a child's face was mere inches from his own. "AHA!" Rolling away from the child in surprise, he rolled into a body, looking over his shoulder, it was Kagome, reaching for her, and he heard the child excitedly proclaim, "He's awake now!" A baritone voice responded, "Tas, Raistlin told you not to touch or bother both of them."

Miroku could hear a rustling sound, followed by the sound of armor clanking, as he picked up Kagome. Holding her close to his body, he began to check Kagome for any kind of wounds, and he suddenly realized that her wounds had already been dressed, that other voice and the child they must have done this, was the other voice another monk that found him and Kagome, he could feel some kind of power coming from the direction of the deep baritone voiced one. He must have found both of them passed out on the battle field, looking around him he noticed they were not on the battle field were they had passed out, they were now in the middle of some kind of Forrest. The rustling, and the clanking sound ended, as Miroku looked in front of him, and it was not a monk that saved them, no in front of him was two muscular legs, muscular would not be the word Miroku would use, _hell he thought one of his legs would make two or more of mine_, taking notice that attached to these huge legs was gray armor strapped to his knees. Lifting his eyes to look this stranger in the face, leaning back he realized that this stranger was huge, arms bulging with muscles, thinking of a word to describe them, the only thing he could come up with was tree trunks, and the stranger's chest it looked like it had been chiseled out of stone, he was wearing gray breast plate, and strapped to his side was a sheathed sword. Long brown hair shined with a red cast, sunny auburn, that's what he would call this stranger's hair color. Sunny auburn hair was attached to a beautifully mold male face; he knew most women would instantly fall in love at first glance of this stranger. At 6'0 Miroku knew he was tall by feudal Japan standards, but this stranger was at least 6'7 to 6'8, by Kami he was huge as big around as he was tall, a behemoth that was what he was.

Looking into the stranger's ocean blue eyes, he noticed one emotion shimmering throughout them, concern, and that's when a another eerie rasping sounding voice spoke, "Caramon, the polite thing would be to introduce ourselves." Although the words were polite, the tone of voice was not, it almost sounded sarcastic. The tall stranger spoke to him again, "I am Caramon, behind me by the fire is my twin brother Raistlin, and the one that startled you was Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but everyone just calls him Tas." Miroku went to introduce his self, but before he could Caramon cut him off, "Your friend, she's fine, after she healed you she must have wore herself out, it happens to Raistlin when he uses a powerful spell." "That is enough Caramon, he never asked you to tell him our life's story." This time Miroku did here the venom in his voice, and he finally turned to the face of this certain voice. Behind Caramon was a camp fire, sitting close to the camp fire was the one known as Raistlin he was dressed in a blood red robe, no physical feature could be seen as his robe hid him from sight. It was not Caramon who had the power he sensed no it was Raistlin, and now that he was looking at him he could feel power rolling off him not demon power, and yet not human like him or Kagome. _That's right_ he thought Caramon had said that Raistlin used magic that must be the energy he sensed, it was his power.

"Ok I cannot stand it anymore!" Turning towards the one known as Tas, Miroku was once again looking at a child, _no that's not right_, looking closer he realized that Tas was not a child, he was a demon, that's what Miroku thought dressed in bright blue leggings, that was contrasted with his white fur vest and plain undershirt, was a 4'0 being hair that was a combination of burgundy red and medium brown, red oak that's what the color of his hair, it was pulled up into a ponytail on the top of his head, pointed demon ears stood out around his child like innocent face that was overran by the most hazel brown eyes that were now flecked with silver, which were shining with curiosity. "Why are your eyes purple?" "Are they purple because a magician put a spell, or a curse on you?" "Why did you both suddenly appear out of nowhere?" "Can you please make me disappear and then reappear some where else?" "Why are the both of you so different looking than all of us?" "How did your friend heal you?" "If I allowed Caramon to hurt me, could she heal me the same way she did you?" "What kind of magic user is she, and are you a magic user too?" "Is that her red robe over there, and if so she wears the same colors as Raistlin." "Where did you come from?" "I would like to visit your home if you would allow me to go with you." "What is that golden colored staff used for, and what are all those little rings around that one big ring?" Miroku did not think this little being was going to stop, did this demon not require air to live. "Can I look through that big yellow pack?" "I got three packs of my own, and one is filled with maps." "What is underneath your gloved hand?" Miroku heard and understood that one question, but after the amount of questions that had been asked to him the only response he could come up with was, "What?"

Raistlin responded for him, "Enough of your constant chattering Tasslehoff!" "Forgive our curious little friend, but it is expected of his race of people." Glancing at Tas, Miroku responded to Raistlin "What kind of race is his people?" Caramon answered his question. "His people are known as Kenders." "Kenders are beings that are considered around here to be a pain, curious to the point of insanity, they love to go on adventures, they are emotionally designed to fear nothing not even death, they happen to collect other people's property, isn't that right Caramon?" "Before dusk, we all decided to check in to the last town we came to inn, when Tas unexpectedly found the inn keepers coin pouch." "Needless to say myself Caramon, and Tasslehoff was ran out of town, thinking we all were thieves." "I am not a thief, he just happened to drop his coin pouch, and I just happened to pick it up, tell him Caramon." Raistlin spoke again before Caramon could, "Come, warm your self by the fire, and let us get to know each other." Still holding Kagome, Miroku went to stand, "Here let me take her." Caramon stated, as his hand reached for Kagome Miroku's hand grabbed his wrist, as their eyes met, Miroku spoke, "I got her."

Reaching the campfire and sitting with Kagome in his arms, he watched as Caramon sat unusually close to his brother, twins that was what Caramon had said, the size difference alone made their statement untrustworthy, he felt Tas sat next to him, as they all looked expectantly torwards him, sighing, Miroku stated the words he hoped they wanted to hear, "My name is Miroku, it is with great humility that I thank you for taking care of us."

Before anyone could speak Kagome made herself known, "Mmm!" Looking down Miroku watched as Kagome opened her eyes, "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Kagome awoke with Miroku holding her, the last thought she had was the wind tunnel the child was going to force open the tunnel. That's when it hit her the jewel, where was the jewel, bolting up and from Miroku arms, her hands went to her stomach right above her hip. It was there it had placed itself once again in her body, removing herself from Miroku's grasp Standing and not paying attention to anyone but Miroku, "A wish was not granted Miroku." "What, how could that be?" "It's because of her, it sent us to the same place as her, we have to find her."

Kagome looked around the campsite her eyes, not take any notice of any of the individuals sitting around the campfire, "Did my backpack come with us?" "Oh, so that's what that big pack is." "Will you show me what's in it?" "Tas." "Sorry Caramon." Miroku pointed behind her, "It's right there Kagome." Grabbing her backpack, she noticed Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat as she picked it up, Miroku began to question her, "What are you doing Kagome?" Walking up to him she looked him dead in eyes, "We are leaving." "Leaving, why?" "We are going to find Kagura, and when we find her I am going to purify her ass to hell." "We can't leave you are still injured." "You and I both know I will fully healed this time tomorrow." "Raistlin, Caramon, and Tas, have been very kind to us they even bandage your wounds, you are being very rude right now to all of them." Kagome turned and look at all three one at a time, the red robe figure she could not see any facial features because his robe cloaked his face, but she could feel power rolling off him, and his body language told her that he was ill he was hunched up and sitting very close to the camp fire, glancing at the huge figure sitting next him, ocean blue eyes meet those of blue-gray, his forehead was crinkled as if he was thinking of something, she could not help but run her eyes over his body her well educated mind, blurted out one phrase in her head, _Greek god,_ shaking her head, just because the man looked good did not mean his personality was not shitty she moved to the next one, curious hazel colored eyes with a blue tint to them stared smiling at her his whole body language contained curiosity, and friendliness.

Gazing back into Miroku's eyes, "I don't care." She stated coldly. That's when for the second time she heard the sickly voice, "It would be Idiotic to be fumbling around in the dark, especially when you are injured." Turning torwards were the voice came from it was the red robed one; he was holding a cup and sipping some kind of liquid. "Raistlin is right Kagome, we don't even know were we are." "Why do you care Raistlin?" Kagome declared as her eyes narrowed and zeroed in on him. Setting his cup aside she watched as he grabbed the hood of his cloak, and pulled it away from his head. "sehh!" She loudly gasped as she studied him, his skin color was golden looking, he must weigh nothing for his cheek bones were highly defined as if he was malnutrition, but it was his hair, and eyes the struck her the most his pupils were in the shape of hour glasses, and his irises were gold as gold as the morning sun, and his hair was snow white, like Inuyasha's hair. His cold unemotional voice responded, "I do not care."

That's when she became angry, "GOOD, CAUSE NO ONE IN THIS ERA, THIS DIMENSION, THIS WORLD, OR WERE EVER THE FUCK WE ARE, SHOULD EVER FUCKING CARE FOR US!"

Miroku grabbed her arm, "Kagome what is the matter with you." Tearing her arm from his hands and shoving him at the same time, "Get-" her hand that was holding the robe of the fire rat as she tore her arm away from Miroku that's when she saw something fly out from within the robe and landing a foot away from the campfire. Dropping her backpack, and laying Inuyasha's robe on her backpack she walked closer to the fire, reaching her destination, her eyes landed on the object that had been wrapped in Inuyasha's robe. "Oh!" Her knees gave out as she looked at the object in front of her. "The Tetsusaiga." She whispered. Miroku some how ended beside her on his knees, "I picked it up at the battlefield." "Why?" "You and I both know how much this sword meant to Inuyasha, I could not leave it, doing so would shame my feelings for Inuyasha." Miroku felt this moment was the time to convenience Kagome to stay in the safety of the campsite, yes he was shocked to see what Raistlin looked like, but Kagome was his main concern. "You are not acting like the Kagome that Inuyasha loved." Whipping her gaze from the Tetsusaiga, looking into Miroku's eyes, "What?" He knew what he was about to say was going to be painful for, but she had to hear it, "The Kagome that Inuyasha loved was the purist being that had ever been created, she cared for everyone, she even forgave the most cruelest of creatures, that creature being Inuyasha's own brother she forgave him enough to trust him with her life, she adopted a fox demon as her son, and she loved him like he was her own child, she forgave a wolf demon for kidnapping her for her power, and even befriended the wolf demon who later proclaimed his love for her cause he saw, and witnessed what a caring individual she was, she befriended a demon slayer that tried to kill her and Inuyasha over a lie, who in turn became closer to her than anyone else, and who died trying to keep her safe, she then befriended a monk who thought only of his self, until the day he met her, for she was the first one he saw out of their group, she was the first one to offer her friendship, she was the first one to offer his acceptance into their group, and she was the first one to win his faithfulness to their quest, and finally she was the one to awaken the half-demon known as Inuyasha, she was the only one who befriended a being neither humans, or demons alike would care for, she stood beside him as his brother tried to kill him for being half human, she helped him gain power by being the chosen one by the Tetsusaiga letting her touch it first, she was the first one to ever accept this being known as Inuyasha for who he was, she liked him as a half-demon, and finally she was the one who loved the half-demon Inuyasha, and she was the one being that Inuyasha loved more than anything else, even his own life which he gave up for her."

Turning torwards Miroku, she whispered these last words, "Please forgive me." Grabbing both of her hands in his own, "I am not the one you should ask forgiveness from, you and I both know that." Picking up the Tetsusaiga, and pulling it close to her chest her sad eyes scanned all three of them as one tear rolled down her face, she stared into the fire as she spoke these last words, "Raistlin, Caramon, and Tas please forgive me, for taking your kindness for granted."

"So can I look into your backpack now."

AN/ Enjoy this chapter.


	3. Unsual Behavior, And the Truth Avoided

AN/ This chapter is going to pick up were the last one left off, because Kagome is sitting there with mangled clothing, and everything hanging out. I think Raistlin, Caramon, and Tas should get a tiny glance of Miroku's personality.

You can only hide your true personality from people for a short amount of time, because it will find a way to filter itself through.

Foreveraloneb1

Chapter 3 Unusual Behavior, And the Truth is Withheld

Kagome knew she had been sitting there staring into the fire for almost ten minutes, the whole time not one of the other three members of this new band of beings had spoke since the one known as Caramon had reprimanded Tas for his comment about her backpack. Miroku sat next to her in meditation, she could feel all of their curiosity torwards both her and Miroku, she was sure Raistlin interest was because of their power, Caramon she could not tell why he was curious, but she had looked up from the fire one time and her eyes met his, and then he actually blushed, and it finally sank in that her shirt had be totally destroyed, glancing down torwards her chest she noticed her shirt was totally cut apart, her bra was still intact she could feel it underneath the bandages that was wrapped around her body, but still they had all saw her goods, and last but not least Tas, a small sad smile streaked across her face at the thought of him, he reminded her of Shippo, her miko powers could detect innocence from him, and he was so curious about her she could feel his patience level dropping every minute he could not question her and Miroku.

Standing and drawing everyone attention to her, blushing she tried to speak, "I um" Clasping her hands in front of her body, and giving a nervous laugh, "Hehe" "I think that a change of clothes is in order." She watched out of the corner of her eye as Miroku's eyes opened and glanced at her. Standing up still holding the Tetsusaiga, reaching her backpack she grabbed the robe of the fire rat and loving wrapped the Tetsusaiga in it once again. Grabbing her backpack she glanced around the campsite, the big one what was his name again, Caramon that's it he would be perfect to scare the crap out of Miroku, blue-gray eyes met ocean blue eyes, narrowing her eyes with a purpose, she walked torwards him side stepping Tas on her way to him, she watched as shock streaked through his eyes, as his posture stiffened. "Your name is Caramon right?" "Yes." "I want you to do something for me, and I want you to swear, to do it for me." She watched him look to Raistlin, and then he looked at her, "What is it you wish me to swear to do?" Leaning close to him and whispering in his ear, a few seconds later they all watched Caramon as he leaned away from her looking at her strangely, "Why would you swear me to do this?" The three other beings in the campsite were now looking at the both of them. "Do you swear to do this for me?" Looking once more torwards Raistlin, and then her, "Yes, I swear to do what you asked me to do." He gasped as she threw a full-blown smile at him, "Thanks."

They all watched her walk away and into the darkness, Miroku knew this was his time; he could get up and excuse himself, and see what his mind was showing him about Kagome. A suspicious smile now graced Miroku's face letting his eyes scan the other occupants of campfire, laying both of his hands on the ground, and preparing to stand up, Raistlin's voice drew his interest, "What did she swear you to do?" Pushing himself to his knees, and preparing to get off the ground, heard Caramon's response. "She said that if Miroku tried to leave the campsite after she left, that I was to swear, that I would, how did she put it, beat the ever loving shit out of him." Looking up he noticed three sets of eyes looking curiously at him, lowering his self in the sitting position, using his gloved hand to scratch the back of his head as a guilty smile formed on his face, while giving a nervous little laugh, "Hee" "Why would Kagome ask my brother to do that to her friend?" Raistlin questioned. Quickly thinking of some excuse, "Lady Kagome did not want me to wonder off and get lost." As he spoke those words, he knew that the word Lady should not have been said. It was Tas that spoke next, "Lady Kagome, you did not tell us she was of royal blood, come to think of it I once met a Lady-." "Enough!" Raistlin proclaimed.

Before Raistlin could speak Kagome reappeared, Miroku watched as the three beings gasped at the sight of her. She reappeared wearing clothes for her time.

Kagome had felt better, happy that she chose to pack in her backpack clothes other than her school uniform, dressed in blue jeans, a white tank top, black hiking boots, and a gray hoodie, that said go team. Reaching the campfire she threw her school uniform that she had been wearing into the fire. Looking at Miroku, and then searching the campsite her eyes found Caramon, smiling once more at him, "Thank you for keeping your word." Caramon stood and walked torwards Kagome, bowing infront of her "My Lady it was an honor to aid in your request." Once again bowing infront of her and returning to his seat next to his brother, "What did you do Miroku?" Studying his every move, she noticed his guilty facial expression, she watched how he scratched the back of his head with his gloved hand, bingo he said something, she was just waiting for his nervous little laugh, and she was not disappointed. "Hee." Once again Raistlin, Caramon, and Tas glanced suspiciously torwards Miroku. Dropping her backpack next to Miroku and laying the robe of the fire, which contained the Tetsusaiga on top of her backpack, "Could you guys excuse us for a moment, I need to talk to Miroku." Before he could even get up she had gripped his ear, and started pulling away from the others. "Ouch, ouch, Lady Kagome!"

"Looks like Miroku, gave us a bit of information, that the Lady did not wish for us to know." "I wonder how high her family's stature is, the garments that she is dressed in would take the tailor months to complete, and the fabric I have never seen nothing like that, especially that under garment she was wearing to protect her breast, I have been thinking about that small scrap of cloth all night." "Why brother are you having wanton thoughts about the Lady." Raistlin stated scathingly, as he watched Caramon blush furiously. "Like I was saying earlier I once met a Lady, it happened on the same adventure were I seen the mammoth." "Not now Tas, come on Raist, she is so different looking than the women here, her body is so much smaller than any woman I've ever seen, and when we were dressing her wounds her skin was so soft, her legs there was no hair on her legs when I was bandaging the wounds on her legs I could not help to notice how smooth they felt, and even you could not deny that she is beautiful, the only other being that could truly come close to her beauty would be an elfin maiden, even Miroku is more handsome than most men here" "And they are both very powerful, I can feel the power flowing off both of them brother." Tas was bored the brothers was in conversation with each other, and that yellow backpack, as Kagome had called was calling his name, not to mention the sword, and the robe, now would be the perfect time, for him to look at all three. Reaching his destination, he touched the robe, it was softer than his fur vest, yet to the touch, it did not feel like any clothing he had ever came in contact with, feeling her belongings, made Tas want to see her home even more. Now for the sword for it was wrapped with in the robe, upon opening the robe he finally got to see the sword that had caused so much emotion a little while ago, hazel eyes flexed with blue, changed to hazel eyes flexed with green, as thoughts of unsheathing this sword, as soon as he touched the sword something began to hurt him, "Ah!" He felt himself being physically thrown away from the sword and all her belongs.

Dragging Miroku away from prying eyes, "Kagome please." Releasing his ear, "You tried to follow me didn't you?" "Not exactly." Releasing his ear and shoving her index finger into his chest, "Then what exactly, did you do?" "They think that you have royal blood flowing throughout your veins just because I happened to call you Lady Kagome." "Miroku how could you, you and I both know we are not in the same time, world, or era, we left from that's why I never said the jewel of four souls when I awoke, we no nothing of these beings, and to tell then vital information about us would be stupid." With that last statement they both heard Tas cry out whipping around they watched Tas fly through the air and landed at least two feet away from Kagome's backpack. Running torwards Tas, after hearing him call out in pain, images of Shippo filled her mind, the fight with the thunder brothers, her helping Shippo escape from the wolf demon tribe, being reunited with him, holding close, cuddling him close to her body, and then images of the final battle, "Look out mamma!" Watching as his took the full force of the tentacle from Naraku that was meant for her. "No!" Running even faster she finally made it Tas, reaching to help him up, "How did your sword do that?" He was fine, grabbing his wrist and pulling him upright, she went to respond. "It has been along night maybe we should get some sleep, right Kagome."

"I will even take first watch Kagome." Miroku stated. Even though they all wanted to question both him and Kagome they all knew tomorrow was another day. "Wake me in a little while to relieve you, Tas come unroll your bedding, you can question them all tomorrow." Caramon stated.

Kagome watched as all of them moved closer together, she watched as Caramon unrolled Raistlin's bedding three feet from a fall tree trunk, he laid his bedding right next to Raistlin, and then she watched as Tas laid his bedding, not even two feet from Caramon. Her main thought was were should she sleep, Miroku she thought she had to sleep some where she was protected on both sides, Inuyasha was no longer here to protect her from his wondering hands.

So she waited, until she heard Caramon, and Tas snoring, glancing around the only space left for her to sleep and feel safe was between Raistlin, and the fallen tree trunk, how would Raistlin take the thought of her being this close to him, looking at Miroku and making up her mind, grabbing all of her belongings, she flipped her sleeping bag out between, Raistlin, and the tree trunk, unknown to Kagome that Raistlin was awake, " Kagome?" "Please Miroku do not act offended, you and I both know how you are."

Laying down Kagome fell into a deep sleep, Raistlin's hour glassed eyes opened and studied her, his appearance did not disgust her, if it did she would not be laying this close to him, turning his hour glass eyes to her face, he knew something the others did not, he could see everyone's beginning and end, he could see all those around him age and die, and yet with the Miroku, and her they did not age in his eyes, reaching a frail hand out and touching her face Raistlin whispered these words, "So beautiful."

AN? Enjoy


	4. What Might Have Been

AN/ This chapter is going to focus on Kagome's loss, because she cannot move ahead if she is still holding on to the past, this is going to be a two part chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. Disclaimer, I own nothing not Inuyasha, or Dragon Lance, or the song by Black Hawk, What might have been. Those of you who have read the books know the difference between the brothers, one is night, the other is day, one darkness, the other is light, those who do not know about the brothers, you should read the books and find out, because the dream is about both of their personalities.

So when you cross my mind, I try not to think about what might have been cause that was then, and we have taken different roads, we can't go back again, there no use given in, and there's no way to know what might have been, no we'll never know what might have been.

By the group Black Hawk 

Chapter 4 What Might Have Been

She was laying in the meadow on the outskirt of the village were she first met Kaede, her subconscious mind was working over time, sitting up she looked at her surroundings flowers made from the colors of, blue, purple, yellow, white, swayed amongst the green grass, as a gentle breeze blew around making her hair dance around her face, closing her eyes and smiling leaning back to enjoy the warmth, she stiffened as a shadow covered her body, shivering from the loss of the sun, she opened her eyes. A blood red cloak was the first thing she saw, she knew this cloak she knew this being, she felt him sit beside her, "Why are you here Raistlin?" His unemotional tone of voice responded, "For some unknown reason your subconscious mind has chose me as your voice of reason." "So this is a dream?" "So it seems." Looking torwards Raistlin a smile gracing her lips, 'It's beautiful here, isn't?" Then she felt the wind change, as a cold wind forced itself throughout the meadow, glancing around she watched as all the flowers withered and died, she watched as the beautiful green grass turned brown and melted away. His voice spoke again, she felt the cruelty of his words, "They were the best days you have ever known, his love, his touch, the sound of his voice, the smell of his skin, but the past is past." "You and I both know you will never know what might have been, with him." Tears formed in her eyes as she choked these words out to him, "Why are you saying this to me?" She heard his town soften, "Because eventually, you will not think of what might have been with him."

Before she could respond he was gone and she was back sitting in the beautiful meadow, what kind of weird dream is this she thought, she would've liked to be dreaming about Inuyasha's not have stupid conversation with Raistlin about letting Inuyasha go no matter what Raistlin had said to her she was never letting him go. She loved Inuyasha more than anything in the world, she helped him find the jewels shards because she wanted him to make his wish, she felt stronger when her feelings of friendship turned to love, her heart broke the first couple of years he kept choosing Kikyo to love instead of her, and her heart finally rejoiced when Inuyasha finally chose her, three days before the last battle, he had took her to this very meadow, and then he spoke, the words, that's when the sound of clanking armor stopped her from repeating the words Inuyasha had spoken to her. Ten feet away and closing the distance between them was Caramon, _what the crap_ she thought, kneeling beside her and pulling her to her knees to face him, "Caramon, what are you doing?" "Then I said Kagome, I have never trusted anyone, not even Kikyo, until the day I met you, throughout our travels you became my first real friend." "Caramon, you did not say these things to me." He spoke as if he did not hear her, pulling her even closer to his big body, he is reenacting what her and Inuyasha had shared in this very meadow, his face was mere inches from her own locking her eyes with his own, she saw love swimming threw his ocean blue eyes, "You became my best friend, you became my heart, and I finally admitted to myself, you became the one being I loved more than anything in the world, because you loved me the way I was, and just for you I will stay a half-demon, because this was the being that you fell in love with, I love you Kagome." As if in slow motion she watched as Caramon's face closed the distance between them, he was going to kiss her. Bolt upright and glancing around Kagome took in her surroundings, Raistlin still laid asleep beside her, Tas still laid in the same spot snoring away, the only difference was that Caramon was not sleeping and Miroku was "Are you ok Lady Kagome?"

Miroku, awoke him to relieve himself of watch duty, Caramon watched Miroku sit himself against the tree trunk by Kagome's feet, he watched as Miroku fell asleep sitting up. Caramon noticed that Kagome laid her bedroll next to his brother, which he thought was odd, most people were either afraid of Raistlin, or repulsed by him, other than friends no one got this close to his brother. He watched her up until almost dawn, she was so beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he had every seen, while he lay resting he dreamed about her, they were both in a field of flowers, and he was holding and touching her, he could not remember the words they spoke, but he did remember his face closing in on hers he was going to kiss her that's when Miroku awoke him, he knew that she was about turn all three of their lives upside down. He watched as her chest begin to rise, and fall rapidly, he watched as she clenched her bedding, something was wrong with her, fighting the urge to go to her, only his brother he thought Raistlin was the only one that needed him she did not need him not like Raistlin, he watched her suddenly, set up, fighting for air, he could not stop himself from asking it, "Are you ok Lady Kagome?"

Returning his gaze, and blushing furiously, "I am fine I just had a nightmare that's all." Climbing out of her sleeping bag, and putting her boots back on, she rolled her sleeping bag up. "There's still sometime before day break, you could get more rest Lady Kagome." Climbing over Miroku picking up all of her belongs in the process, she settled herself, about five feet away from Caramon, "I don't need anymore sleep, and could you drop the Lady part when saying my name, just call me Kagome." "Why would deny your title of your royal blood line?" "Because being called Lady Kagome from where I come from has a totally different meaning, then being called Lady Kagome here." "How is it different?" She had Caramon's full attention now, should she tell him, her miko powers were telling her that he was not an evil being, releasing the breath that she had been holding she answered him, "Where Miroku, and I are from the term Lady is used to describe a miko." Closing the gap between them Caramon's thigh was know touching her own, "What does that mean?" She could feel the heat of his bare skin filtering threw her jeans, she remember from school the more muscle mass you have the more heat your body produces, and gives off. Kagome fought threw the fog that had now settled in her head, as she answered, "A miko is another word for a priestess, she is woman that has holy power, a power to heal those who are sick or wounded, a woman who is destined to defeat evil." "So you were gifted by the gods of your world." "If I was truly gifted, then four beings that I cared about the most would not have died they would be alive right now, if Kami truly gifted me." She continued on, "If Kami truly gifted me then Inuyasha would be alive!"

She watched as Caramon went to answer her, Raistlin set up and began to cough like he was dieing, she watched, as Caramon raced to his brother's side she watched them as Caramon held his brother, she watched as Raistlin clutched his brother close to him all the while leaning on him, she knew she could stop his cough her powers were coming alive with each cough that was forced from Raistlin's body, no she could not heal him, what afflicted him was not environmental, no it was made by something else something more powerful than her, but she could stop his hacking. Standing she walked torwards the both of them, with each step she could feel her power become stronger, she was unaware, that everyone was awake now, she was unaware four gasp of surprise, and finally she was unaware of her power was now radiating off of her. Reaching Raistlin, and Caramon, "Let me help you." She reached her hand and placed upon Raistlin's chest as his coughing became worse, they all watched as both her and Raistlin glowed, glowing as daybreak was upon them, Raistlin's cough disappeared with Kagome's power, looking at both brothers she stood and walked away, thinking if this power could help these mother fuckers, why could it not help Inuyasha.

That was the last thing Kagome spoke to any of them, they had packed up and been on the road for a while, Raistlin, and Caramon in the lead followed by Kagome, and Miroku, and Tas walked side by side.

AN/ The next chapter will pick up on the road, and all of their feelings about what just happened will be known.


	5. Her Smile, When She Touched Me, I Disire

AN/ Ok I am going to answer my friend's question about the dream, it's a little of both, Raistlin's personality, along with Kagome's feelings in chapter one of dieing inside, about Inuyasha's death, the dream it's self is about ending something that was totally beautiful for Kagome, and Caramon's part of the dream is about beginning anew. So I hoped I answered your question Beth on McStudly, and McScary, so loved those words. The saying for this chapter, is a part of a conversation, in one of my other stories, it's from chapter 2 of Fate and Destiny's Little Trap.

_Fate and Destiny can be cruel, but for every down, there is an up, for every wrong turn, there is a right turn, and for every love that is lost, there is a new more powerful one found, know one said life's trials are easy, these trials are made to strengthen your heart, mind, soul, and body, especially those who were chosen by fate and destiny to do great things_

Foreveraloneb1

Chapter 5 Her Smile, When She Touched Me, I Desire Her, To Protect Her, Inuyasha

Tas couldn't stand it everyone was quiet, even Miroku stopped answering his questions; well not that he answered any of them, because he had been watching Kagome since they left camp. Raistlin, well he was always quiet, but Caramon had told him to go question Miroku, but he had this look in his eyes like he did not even hear him, and Kagome he did not even try to approach her, she look so sad, so lost in her thoughts, and yet someone as beautiful as her should not look this way. With his mind made up Tas left Miroku's side, his goal to make her smile.

Raistlin walked next to his brother, lost in deep thought, his mind returned to the moment that Kagome had touched him, during his sick spell, the moment she laid her hands upon his chest he felt her power as it ran through his body, the same power she showed them by healing Miroku, she had more power than he thought, she was more powerful than she let on, and she could have killed him, he knew it, yet when she touched him he felt a calm, contentment, and for some unknown reason he felt loved. What is this power she has, as much as he wanted to know, he also wanted to shove it away, because he knew his dear brother, had been equally effected by what he had seen, what did Miroku call her the most pure being that had ever been made, this now said being known as Kagome, was invading his every thought, and he hated himself for it, these thoughts were making him weak, and that was something he was not willing to be, and who was this Kagura that they were talking about, is that why they both were sent here, and from were they sent exactly from? What was her connection to Miroku, and what are their ties to each other?

Meanwhile Caramon was also thinking about Kagome, the first moment he saw her, when she and Miroku just appeared right before all of them, he knew she was different, not only in looks but, when he had been dressing her wounds her skin was so soft, so smooth, and she lacked hair in places that the women here did have, her skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun above, and her voice sounded sweeter than honey, and she had been gifted with holy powers by her god, well that made her even more beautiful in his eyes, she could help him protect Raistlin. Finally she helped his brother, she had stopped one of his sick spells, and Raistlin was not even as weak as he usually was after his sick spell, so she had helped even the after affects of his sick spell, he felt it she was made for him to love, and made for him to help take care of Raistlin, he never desired another like he desired her. So how could he make her desire him, as he desired her?

Miroku had been worried about Kagome, not only had they all been awakened by her power, but he could feel it her power was greater now then it was in the feudal era, it had to be the jewel, it was whole, purified, and now back in Kagome's body, with out a wish being made upon, that means she is using the power of the jewel, and it had made her more powerful. He was also worried about her because he could feel both brothers were showing more than a friendly interest in Kagome. He had been awake to see Raistlin touching Kagome's face, he heard what he had said, and that alone busted him. The other brother Caramon he could see it in his eyes, he knew what that look in his eye meant, he perfected that look, he would protect Kagome from both of them, she needed him, now that Inuyasha was gone. He would do it for her, and for his beloved Sango, she would want him to protect Kagome, she who loved Kagome like a sister. He also knew that they would have to tell them all about Kagura, and who and what he actually was, he knew from what Tas said that they thought he was a magic user like Raistlin, he would have to tell them that he was a holy man, in their terms. The first thing he needed to do was help her cope with the pain of losing Inuyasha, and by doing this he could also mourning the loss of his beloved Sango.

Kagome was hurting all she could think of was Inuyasha, trying to memorize, every look, every smile, and every touch, she could not forget him, she would not forget him, she even had his smell, the robe of the fire rat, but she couldn't remember the sound of his voice, and it was killing her. That's when Tas suddenly appeared by her side, she could hear him talking, but she chose to ignore the words he spoke to her? Didn't he know she did not want any company right now, she did not have the heart to make a rude comment, and he did not deserve it, so child like he was, glancing at him she felt a stab to her heart, so much like Shippo, and yet he was older than her, just like Shippo, her son so alive, so loving, so curious, and she could not forget her son's love of suckers, and candy, then it came to her.

Tas knew this was not working, she was not even responding to his story about the mammoth, he was running out of idea's. That's when he noticed she was now looking at him, and then she spoke the words he had been waiting to hear.

"How would you like for me to give you something from within my backpack?" Kagome watched as his Hazel eyes, change from blue flaked, to green flaked, as his beautiful little face filled with curiosity, awe, and finally wonder. Turning her backpack to around to the front of her body, unzipping it, and feeling around the inside her backpack, she found what she was searching for.

Pulling out a sucker, she knew she could silence him with this prize, zipping her backpack up and holding the sucker in front of her, she felt Miroku appear beside her. Tas answered, "What is it?" She felt her heart grow a little warmer at his enthusiasm, "It's called a sucker." "What is a sucker?" Unwrapping the sucker as she answered, "It's a prize." Pulling off the wrapping, she noticed it was grape, she knew he would like it everybody liked a grape sucker. "You stick it in your mouth and suck on it." Handing it over to him, "You hold onto the stick on the end as you suck on it, as you savor the flavor."

Tas took the sucker, by the stick and placed it in his mouth, and that's when he experienced something, his mouth exploded with all kinds of flavor as Kagome had called. He never in his life tasted anything like this, it was sweet, clamping his teeth down, he thought it still stayed hard, he knew he had to tell Raistlin, and Caramon about this, this sucker thing was amazing, and he could not wait to share this with them.

She watched as Tas raced torwards Raistlin, and Caramon to share the knowledge of this prize she gave to him. She turned to Miroku as he spoke bowing in the process, "My Lady it would please me greatly if you allowed me to walk with you." Glaring at him while her mind wondered, what kind of trick he was trying to pull?

Tas was trying to show his prize to Raistlin, and Caramon, but once again Caramon told him to go question Miroku, "Ok I guess both of you do not want to see, what Kagome gave me out of her backpack?" Turning around and remembering why he approached Kagome in the first place, his goal, he had to make her smile, he noticed Miroku bowing in front of Kagome, he knew it she did have royal blood, he had to hear what they were talking about.

Leaning close to Kagome and whispering in her ear, "I would even promise not to let the temptation of your flesh, spark the interest of my cursed hand." "This from a man who, as I remember asked every woman that he has every met to bare his child, included me."

As Tas reached both of them, still pondering this thing known as a sucker, as he heard the words, bare his child, and then me. He had to know, "So when is the birthing of your, and Miroku's child?"

Four beings stopped in there tracks, and focused their eyes on Tas, two were curious, and jealous at the same time, one was baffled, and the last was in shock. Kagome battled threw the shock, as his words sunk in, Tas thought she was pregnant with Miroku's baby, and that's she felt it as a full blown laugh hit her, Tas thinks she pregnant with Miroku's baby of all people, Miroku the pervert, doubling over and grasping her stomach. Falling forward she could not stop herself, reaching out and grabbing Miroku by the arm to hold herself upright, she lifted her head still laughing; as she made eye contact with Tas.

At that moment Tas's eyes met hers knew his goal was met, and he had never heard anything in his life as beautiful as the sound of her laughter, and he vowed that as long as she was with them he would spend his days earning that sound.

AN/ Next chapter is going to deal with Kagome's, and Miroku's loss of those they loved, and the green-eyed monster grows stronger.


	6. A Heart felt Goodbye, Why is he holding

AN/ This next chapter is going to be about Kagome and Miroku mourning for those they love; just to point out Miroku can control his perverseness, if the situation warrants it. Jealousy grows stronger with one of the men in the group. Here in America they ended there Inuyasha series with The Band of Seven, at least were I'm from, so with that in mind in this story Kagome has never been kissed by Inuyasha, I am not counting any of the movies, because in the second movie Kagome did kiss Inuyasha.

_Your heart always remembers it's first love, not matter how old you are, and they will always have a place in your heart._

Foeveraloneb1

Chapter 6 A Heart felt Goodbye, And Why is He Holding Her So Tight

Kagome watched as they all took their place around the campfire, she and Miroku sat opposite from all of them, she knew they were all waiting for an explanation, one she was eventually going to have to give. But first things first she had to get these bandages off, the herbs Raistlin had mixed together was now making her itch, her miko abilities had finished healing her about midday, and she needed to bathe. They had passed a lake not to far back, it would be the perfect time for her to talk to Miroku; he was acting very protective of her. After that embarrassing comment from Tas about her having Miroku's baby, Miroku had stayed by her side, even now at the campfire he sat closer to her than usual.

Standing, she once again drew their attention to her, "I saw a lake back there, I need to take these bandages off, and clean the herbs from my body."

Caramon knew this was the perfect time to show that he cared enough to help her, this would help make her desire him by, showing her that he cared about her wounds, and he would be able to touch her beautiful body at the same time, standing with her, "Allow me to help you Kagome."

Blushing furiously, and shaking her head, before she had time to answer Caramon, Miroku spoke for her, "Your assistance is not required, I am the most trained in healing Kagome's wounds after all I have been with her for almost four seasons now, and if anyone among us would know her body, and how it would heal it would be me."

"Again like the other night, I will point out that you both would be wondering aimlessly in the dark." Hearing the annoyance in his voice, Kagome responded, by once again digging threw her backpack, and pulling out her flashlight, flicking the on switch, and turning the beam of light to alight the path that they had been traveling on. Giving Raistlin, a to sweet smile, "I really don't think that will be a problem." Slinging her backpack across her shoulder and calling for Miroku, "Come on Miroku."

Caramon had to try one more time, Miroku was acting like he had the right to see her body, and for some unknown reason that bothered him, "Please Kagome, Miroku doesn't know what kind of beings are out there, I could go to protect you, and he could stay with my brother and protect the campsite."

Miroku was mad did Caramon think he did not know what he was trying to pull, "Do you doubt my word, you all have only known her for days, and I have known her a lot longer than that, never doubt my intentions torwards Kagome."

Reaching her hand out and grabbing Miroku's arm, "That's enough Miroku, come on." Turning torwards Raistlin, Caramon, and Tas, "We will return shortly." With that being said they watched the light she carried disappear into the darkness.

Raistlin looked at his brother as he spoke these venomous words, "We have finally found one female, that your good looks, and charms could not seduce." Raistlin ended his statement with a satisfied smirk, as he looked into his brother's disappointed eyes.

Ten minutes of walking Miroku, and Kagome found the lake, Miroku helped Kagome wash the herbs from her body, he also kept his wandering hands from do anything improper. Turning and waiting for her to finish changing her under garments, he thought about how to approach the next subject with her. "Kagome I think it would be a good time if we said a prayer for them." Heard her stiffen, and then a small sad sigh escaped her lips. "Yeah, now is probably the best time, it might be the only time, we could have a prayer in peace."

Turning around and with a small nod, the both dropped to their knees, clasping their hands together in front of them, Miroku began to pray. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours since they started, the more they prayed the more pain they both felt, at the thought of losing all those they had come to care for, all those they have come to love.

Deep in the bushes a small figure watched with interest, they had been on their knees for sometime now, the language that was spoken was something Tas has never heard before. Was that Kagome and Miroku's regularly spoken language? He made a note to question them both later on it, and what were all of those things that were taken out of Kagome's backpack while they were cleaning the herbs from her body? He was glad that both Raistlin, and Caramon had both told him that he should follow them, to make sure they got back to camp all right. As much as he wanted to stay and watch he knew enough time went by that he should go back and check in, Caramon was already beside himself about not being the one who went with Kagome, Raistlin too was worried Tas knew it, for he was the one that suggested that Tas leave and follow them, in the first place. With that last thought, Tas slipped easily into the night, and headed soundlessly back to camp to tell Raistlin, and Caramon what he had seen.

As the last words of prayer left Miroku's mouth Kagome spoke, almost a whisper but he heard her, "He promised never to leave me, and he promised to always be there to protect me." Lifting her head into the moonlight she screamed, "YOU PROMISED, ME THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE HERE FOR ME!" Sobbing into her hands, "I can't remember the sound of his voice, Miroku." Grabbing her by the arms and giving her a shake, their eyes met, Kagome could see tears streaming down Miroku's face, "At least you have the Tetsusaiga, something that he owned, and you have the robe of the fire rat something that he wore, his smell is still strong on it." Miroku's voice turned hard, and cold, "I have nothing left of her, not her voice, something she owned, and nor do I have something that smelled of her, never doubt that you are the only one was has lost some one." "She meant more to me than anything in the world, including my life, and do you know what kills me is that I chose to save your life instead of hers, because that is what she would have wanted, that is how much she loved you, and that is how much I love her." Miroku drew back and away from her uponrealizing how harshly that he spoken to her, "Kagome, I am so sorry, I did not mean to sound so self absorbed, it's just-,"

Looking at Miroku she realized she was not the only one going threw this pain, he had been going threw this with her the whole time, and yet since the first time since they have arrived, his only thought was to protect her. "I am sorry Miroku," Kagome whispered, as her tears began to fall more rapidly down her face. "I am sorry for not considering your feelings, please forgive me." The last of her strength died with this statement, falling forward and wrapping her arms around him she cried for both of them.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, he finally mourned his loss, and the loss of all of those they both loved. Holding her until she no longer wept, he knew she had fallen asleep, picking up her backpack, and his staff he carried her back to camp.

Upon reaching camp Tas was bombard with questions, most were coming from Caramon, and before he could respond Raistlin, order Caramon to be silent. "Tas tell us what you saw, and heard." "Well, Miroku helped her wash, and they pulled all kinds of wonderful things from her backpack." "I do not care what came out of her backpack, what I want to know is were he touched her?" "Caramon, my brother stay your jealous thoughts, what happened next Tas?" Both brothers watched as his face beamed with excitement, and wonder, "Miroku told Kagome that now would be a good time to say a prayer for them, and then they both fell to their knees, and Miroku spoke a language that I have never heard." "What kind of language?" "It was beautiful Raistlin, as beautiful as both of them are, it suited them, and I don't know how to explain it any other way, I have not heard anything like it before."

Before any comments could be made from both Raistlin, and Caramon they all heard the sound of foot steps closing in on their campsite. Before any of them could react, they watched the figure breech the light of the campfire, it was Miroku and in his arms was what appeared to be unconscious Kagome. That's when all hell broke loose, it started, and ended with Caramon, "What happened to her?" "I knew I should have been the one to go with her."

Miroku watched Caramon stand, he was angry, and his anger was directed at him, "Please, nothing has happened, we were just mourning those we love." It was Raistlin that responded, "And who may I ask that you are mourning?" "All four of them we mourned for them, I leave it up to Kagome if she wishes for you to know them." Looking Caramon, "Please she has been threw enough in one night, if anyone of you care for her in the least then let her rest."

Laying her backpack aside, Miroku sat and wrapped his robes around her, pulling her body close to his own, "I will take first watch, and I will wake Caramon to replace me."

Caramon was angry at the way Miroku held her body so close to his own, one thought streaked threw his mind, he would wait for Miroku to wake him to take his place, and he would take Miroku's place alright.

Later on when Caramon was awoken to take Miroku's place, he played his role well, helping Miroku unroll Kaogme's bedding, and even suggesting that Miroku should lay between Raistlin, and Kagome he even commented that he thought his brother was interested in her, and that was all it took. Caramon waited for Miroku to fall asleep, picking Kagome up bedding and all he laid her across his own body, as he breathed in her unique scent, he marveled at the differences between both of their bodies, he sighed as her small body fitted perfectly against his big body as he gently rested her head upon his huge chest. As soon as her head landed upon his chest, her sigh sent shivers across his chest, and with that one breath of air his desire for her grew ten fold, before he could wrap his arms around her his brother spoke, "I am disappointed in you my brother, to stoop this low to make a woman want you." Caramon watched as Raistlin set up from his bedding. Caramon watched as evil smile spread a crossed his lips, "Tell me my brother, what would happen if Miroku would suddenly be awakened?" "What would you do then my brother?"

AN**/ Thanks Beth, this chapter is for you, the next chapter title is called Conversations Between Brothers. **


	7. Conversation Between Brothers

AN/ Sorry about the lateness but they actually started a new season of Inuyasha. so forget that comment about them ending the series. It is time for the brothers to have their chat, and will they both wake Kagome, and Miroku, and if so what will happen. I am still trying to decide which brother I should pair Kagome with, this fic started as a Kagome and Caramon fic, but upon writing Raistlin's character and what I have wrote shows me that he has become a major player for her affections**. Thanks to all my reviewers, again this chapter is for you Beth, the encouragement to keep this story alive. I know I made Caramon's personality little possessive but in the books he believes that he can get any woman he wants, and for him to find one that has no interest in him this makes him want her even more. **

Chapter 7 Conversations between Brothers

Every person no matter how they look truly wishes to be loved for they are not what they look like.

Foreveraloneb1

"I am disappointed in you my brother, to stoop this low to make a woman want you." Caramon watched as Raistlin set up from his bedding. Caramon watched as evil smile spread a crossed his lips, "Tell me my brother, what would happen if Miroku would suddenly be awakened?" "What would you do then my brother?"

Caramon froze like a warrior at his first battle that had made a deadly mistake, his fear overriding his senses, in his arms he held a goddess but glancing from his brother to the still form of Miroku, and then back to his brother, one high pitched word, one shake, and one calling of Mioku's name and this goddess would be taken from him.

Raistlin knew he held his brother's fate in the palm of his hands, smirking, "It would be a wise decision to lay Kagome back down."

Choosing his words wisely before he continued, "You wound me with your scornful words to Miroku, and you betray me with these lies you told him." "What is this hold Kagome has over you my brother?" "What spell has she cast upon you to make you adore her, want her, and finally lust after her this badly?" "We know nothing of these two, why they are here, what or who sent them both here, are they friend or foe, and yet you and Tasslehoff both have fallen underneath her spell." Raistlin knew it was time to test his brother's devotion to him, and as he spoke these last words he knew he had to put a small hedge in the path his brother had started with Kagome. "You would trust her with our lives, with my own life my brother?" He watched his brothers eyes widen in shock, and Raistlin knew he made his point, smirking again at his brother, he now had created an opportunity to figure out how powerful Kagome was, it was not that he thought she was beautiful, or that something fluttered in the region of his heart, he simply wanted to know if she was as innocent as she showed her self to be.

At his brother's last harsh words to him Caramon, tightened his hold on Kagome, his chest constructed with regret, and yet as he leaned down and breathed her scent in one last time, he knew his brother was right. Kagome had yet to prove that her and Miroku were trust worthy. Caramon did know one thing, he would still continue to win her over, even though she had not proven her self trust worthy, she also had not proven that she was not unworthy of their trust. She had helped his brother, and he would not forget that, she had proven to him that she could care for those she also had not deemed trust worthy her self.

Ocean blue eyes, narrowing with determination, met the yellow eyes of his brother, as Caramon gently laid Kagome back down next to Miroku, his gaze never wavering from his brother's as he spoke these words. "Kagome also doesn't trust us Raistlin, and yet she helped you, she has lain next to you in slumber when any other person would surely be scared, or repulsed by you." Caramon watched as his brother flinched with his cruel words, his eyes instantly turned from determination to regret, his conscience making him feel the guilt of his words to his brother, who needed him to protect him, and who needed him to take care of him. Yet deep down there was another part of him that encouraged that comment on behalf of Kagome, he could not, and for now would not try to find a reason why.

Raistlin felt his cold unemotional simile grow, his brother was defying him, and it was over a woman, a woman who he him self could eventually desire. "Well, well my brother it would seem that you have found someone other than me to protect, for she is almost as important to you than me."

Caramon drew back as if his brother had physically hurt him, "I would-, she is-, I could never!" After stuttering his words, Caramon realized he was truly at a loss, for he knew no way to respond to his brother's question, and he knew that any answer he would give Raistlin, his brother would draw his own conclusion. For few moments there was silence between the brothers, Caramon because he knew not what to say, and Raistlin waiting for Caramon to say something.

"I see my brother why you would be so taken with Kagome, but what is her relationship with Miroku, what if all these feelings you are experiencing are for nothing, what if her and Miroku are," Caramon watched as an evil smile appeared upon his brother's face, and then. "What if Miroku has already sampled the beautiful pleasures of her body?" Raistlin again watched his brother flinch, "What if she is not as innocent as she seems?"

Caramon gasped, and his body went ridged at the thought of Miroku touching her body, that's when his brother's words sunk in. "What are you saying!"

Raistlin smirked again at his brother, "Caramon my brother, you of all people should know what I mean, because pleasuring a women is what you do best." Raistlin watched his brother's skin become pale at this statement, and his smirk returned, as he continued. "What you would not give to know what Miroku felt, if he ever felt her smooth skin against his hands." "What you would not give to know how Miroku's body, if his body, ever rubbed upon her sun kissed skin." Raistlin watched as his brother's breathing speed up, with every word he spoke, he could read anger, lust, and jealousy in his brother's body language. "What her voice sounded like as he touched in places no other man has dared." "I can tell from you facial expressions, that you wished you were Miroku." "Can you my brother imagine yourself in Miroku's place?" "Do you delude yourself with wishful thinking that you could earn these things from Kagome, knowing that you and I both know she has never initiated this kind of contact with you." "And that is your problem my brother to want something that would never want you in the same way."

Tas awoke to the sound of both brothers talking he had heard their conversation from beginning to end and he was not pleased. He had watched both Kagome and Miroku alone and Miroku never touched Kagome like Raistlin had said. Why would Raistlin say those things about Kagome, and Miroku. He knew by watching them that night they mourning those they cared for, he could tell by the way Kagome's shoulders dropped, and the sigh that was released when Miroku suggested they prayed for them, and that sword he knew that sword belonged to someone both of them loved. Sitting up he noticed both brothers paid no attention to him a staring contest had now begun between the both of them.

Tas did not wish to make their animosity for one another strong but he could not sit by and not know why Raistlin had said those things about Kagome. "Why would you think that way of Kagome Raistlin?" "Why would you speak of her that way?"

As Tas spoke brothers froze, they both had been caught talking about Kagome, and neither of them knew how to respond to his question.

Tas knew he had to speak on her behalf, "I may not know much, but I am older an wiser than the both of you, if you had seen what I did then you would know not to speak that way about Kagome."

AN/ I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update.


	8. The Tale of Two Selfish Brothers

AN/ Sorry it took me so long to update this story but hey even the best of us have to have a personal life. This chapter continues with the last one Tas giving his thoughts and opinion on how the brothers are both acting.

_Being selfish, is the one way to ruin everything you worked for, and hoped for._

By Foreveraloneb1

Chapter 8 The Tale of Two Selfish Brothers

Tas did not wish to make their animosity for one another stronger but he could not sit by and not know why Raistlin had said those things about Kagome. "Why would you think that way of Kagome Raistlin?" "Why would you speak of her that way?"

As Tas spoke thebrothers froze, they both had been caught talking about Kagome, and neither of them knew how to respond to his question.

Looking from Raistlin, to Caramon, hazel eyes flaked with silver turned to midnight blue as this little being became angry. "You both did not see what I saw tonight, they both were mourning those they love." Shaking his head in anger, as both brothers watched in awe as this little being defended both Kagome and Miroku. "I wanted to know what was going on so when I went to leave I stopped after a few steps, and then I watched as they both cried for the ones they love, I know for a fact Miroku loved someone other than Kagome, and I know for a fact that sword that Kagome carries belongs to the one she loved and one she lost." Tas once again looked from one brother to another as his eyes narrowed with determination, "How could you even say these things about Kagome, and Miroku, when you both have not seen what I have seen." Turning and looking at Raistlin, "You are being selfish, especially since she was the one who stopped yousick spell, and yet you still say these mean things about her, and yet you still distrust her."

Turning and then looking at Caramon, "You may trust her Caramon but the reason behind your trust is truly selfish, for you lust after her, only wanting her because she is beautiful, when you no nothing about her, and that's why you are being selfish."

Before both brothers could talk a rustling sounded threw out the air, and then they all watched as Miroku sat up, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he glanced at Tas first looking him in eyes, then he looked Raistlin in the eyes, and finally he looked Caramon in his eyes as he asked the question none of them wanted to answer. "What's going on?"

Raistlin spoke first, "We were just talking about you and how we no nothing about you or Kagome." They all watched as Miroku stiffly sat up, and glanced at all three of them again, his eyes turning from curious to guilty. They all watched as his gloved hand rubbed the back of his head, and he let out a guilty laugh.

"Hee, well I guess I should start explaining who and what I am right, we can't build trust if you guys don't know the truth about me right." Miroku knew he had to tell them the truth, looking at all them one more time before staring into the fire as he thought about how to begin his tale, he knew Kagome would not want him to talk about Inuyasha, Shippo, or Sango so he chose his words wisely. "First of all I am not a magic user, were I am from I am known as a monk, and a monk's duty is to help those who are in need."

Miroku knew he held their attention for no answer back was heard, and no sound but the crackling of the fire was heard. "As for my gloved hand, my grandfather faced a demon, disguised as a beautiful woman, and because of his ways the demon cursed my grandfather, and all male children that was born from his blood line."

Sighing softly as he stared into the fire, "In my right hand is a hole that grows bigger every year, it is this curse my grandfather gave my father, and he gave to me, a hole that I watched consume my father, and will eventually consume me."

Raistlin was the first to respond, "You make no sense, how did it consume your father?"

Miroku looked into Raistlin's eyes once again, before he explained, he took a deep breath, "As a boy I watched the hole in my father's hand kill him, the hole in his hand grew until it sucked my father inside, and when he disappeared inside his own hand he took, almost half of the Forrest with him, and his fate shall be mine, that is why I wear these pray beads, the help subdue the hole in my hand."

Raistlin again spoke, "I see life and death with these cursed eyes of mine, and when I look at you I see that you, and Kagome never age in my eyes, for one who thinks that they are going to die, it never is seen threw my eyes." "Do you lie to earn our trust?"

Miroku snapped his head up and looked at Raistlin shock on his face, and then they all watched as his face then grew angry, and his lips turned into a snarl as he responded, "Fool, the hole in hand will kill me before I get old, it may today, it may be tomorrow, or it maybe five years from now, but I will die, unless Kagome, and myself find Kagura, and kill her, and then this curse will finally be lifted from me."

Miroku last statement had all of their undivided attention, Tas asked the question that everyone wanted to know, "Who is this Kagura person did she travel herethe same way you and Kagome did?"

Miroku knew he just stuck his foot in his mouth, and he knew he should not answer that question, and he was not going to. Instead he just shook his head, "I think we all should talk about this when Kagome is awake she can explain all of this better than I could." Miroku watched as Raistlin smirked at him, narrowing his eyes in determination, "Why, we are after all in your own words trying to build trust between us right?" Miroku knew he was in trouble, and looking for a way to dig himself out of this hole he was, any answer other than the truth would make them distrust both him and Kagome.

AN/ I know it's a little short, but it's being so long since I updated. The next chapter will be longer I promise.


End file.
